1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-band antenna and more specifically, to a multi-band antenna for using in a portable electrical device, such as a notebook.
2. The Related Art
Wireless communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. There is a growing need for multi-band antennas for use in wireless communication devices to adapt the wireless communication devices for multi-bands operation. A convention antenna configured in the wireless communication devises such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, can send and receive four bands wireless signal such as GSM850 (Global System for Mobile communications), EGSM (Extended Global System for Mobile communications), DCS1800 (Digital Cellular System) and PCS1900 (Personal Conferencing Specification). It is necessary for an antenna adapts to configured in the wireless communication devices, which operates at various wireless communication bands further comprising W-CDMA2100 (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) and etc.